Pranks
by ninja-lover-of-the-round-table
Summary: It is two years after Will graduated and became a ranger. It is time for the Gathering, and Will decides to play a few pranks on his old mentor, Halt. But will he get away with it? R&R! This is my first fanfic, hope you like it! :P


**Pranks**

It was a lovely day to be riding. It was also the day of the gathering.

Halt was riding, alone, again. He had been very sad that Will graduated and moved on. Halt had been rather sad to see the young fellow go. He was now used to young people being around.

At least today Halt was able to see the lad again and recognize his cheery smile. He'd... Halt's happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the abrupt snap of a twig.

Someone quietly cursed.

"Hello, Will nice to see you again." Halt said in his usual grim tone.

"Aw man, Halt how did you know it was me?" Will said coming out from the cover of the trees.

"I know these things." Halt said quietly, hiding a grin.

"Well," said Will, eager to scare his old mentor and try a few other pranks. "See you there!"

Will whistled and Tug came tromping out of the trees. Will climbed on and rode off.

Halt sighed, knowing Will had a few more tricks up his sleeves.

***

Halt decided to relax, thinking he could take care of anything Will tried to pull off. He leaned back on a pole that looked like it was for a sign.

Suddenly, the pole was lifted up from behind him, causing him to fall to the ground.

He heard laughter and turned around to see Will.

"Oh my gosh," He laughed " That was great!" he laughed again, holding his sides.

He stopped laughing. "Well I'll see you around!" He started to walk away. Then he turned around and crept quietly back. Once he was right up next to Halt, who was sitting up awkwardly, he yelled:

"HI HALT!!" Halt jumped.

"Will, stop doing that!"Halt shouted back. He turned but Will was gone.

Gilan came up barking with his hearty laugh.

"Oh man, the whole 'Hi Halt' thing was my idea. Wow..." he started laughing again.

The laughter immediately dispersed when Halt turned on him.

"I have an idea." Halt said.

"Oh yeah?" Gilan grinned. Halt crooked a finger at him. When Gilan came up Halt cupped his ear.

"STOP GIVING HIM IDEAS!!" Halt yelled into Gilan's ears

Gilan sighed. "Jeez can't take a joke anymore?" He strutted away.

Halt suddenly realized something. _What if he got back at Will?_

"Hey, Gilan come back here!" He yelled to Gilan.

Gilan walked over. "If this has anything to do with shouting in my ear the answer is ' no'."

"No shouting involved. It has to do with me getting back at Will. "

Gilan crept over and Halt whispered franticly in Gilan's ear.

Then Gilan had a grin that spread from ear to ear.

***

"Will!" Gilan called, "Will I need your help!"

Will had been fletching at the camp but decided helping Gilan would be more fun.

"What is it Gilan?" Will said as he came up beside the young ranger and his horse, who looked fine.

"Well as you can see, Blaze is spooked. And he threw a shoe. I need you to go find it for me while  
I calm Blaze down." Gilan explained, gesturing wildly at the horse who immediately started stomping and generally acting quite spooked.

"Did you see where it landed?" Will inquired suspiciously.

"Yes, Over in that patch of mud." Gilan gestured far away, then down ten feet away.

"Ok. That's not exactly ' far' ..."

Will walked over to the patch of mud and started digging. _How in the world am I going to find a horse shoe in all of this? _Will thought. _If this is a trick...._

"Hey Will!" Halt shouted from a couple of meters away.

Will looked over there. "What are you doing here?"

Halt yelled back, "Remember to always watch your back!"

Will wondered why Halt would mention that at such an obscure moment.

Suddenly Gilan came up from behind and pushed Will making him slip and fall face first in the mud.

Will struggled to get on his feet, then fell and ended up on his back. Gilan and Halt laughed at the comical scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

Halt yelled down to Will, "Don't mess with the master!"

Will sputtered in the mud, sighed, laughed, and yelled all at the same time.

**That, my dear friends, was the first and last time Will ever tried to play a trick on the one who knew him best, Halt.**


End file.
